Vicenza
Vicenza (ビチェンツァ, Bichentsūa) is a newly formed capital of the Bosconian state of Bellissimo. Located near the northern border of Troms, where it straddles the Ríonahr River. It is the principal commercial, cultural, technological and educational center of Northern Bosco. Vicenza was formed due to a treaty between the Queen and Dr. Inari; by merging two old cities of Bosco together. Its elevation is the highest among the major large cities of Bosco. In the year X801, it was declared as the IT capital of Bosco, because of its role as the nation's leading information technology (IT) exporter. Vicenzeans claim that their city was revolutionized due to the efforts of one Mr. Inari and his company Horizon Informatics. When initially created, Vicenza was plagued by criminal activity, corruption and pollution; it was a lost city, until recently. Overview Formed from the ashes of his actual hometown, Agua and merged with the city inhabited by the poor; Latrato, Vicenza is a comparatively large city, even larger than Troms. Vicenza is an important center for international diplomacy and has been described as the cultural and financial capital of Bosco. Situated on one of the world's largest natural harbors, Vicenza is one of the wealthiest cities in the entire world and was ranked number three worldwide, in the year X801 with a GMP of 139 trillion jewels. In the year X802, generated a GMP of over 155 trillion jewels. In the past, Vicenza has always been described as either too hot and humid or too cold; as cold and deadly as a scorpion's sting. It has been portrayed to be a dark and foreboding place rife with crime, grime, and corruption. However, in recent day and age, it has become very "neat, tidy and attractive"; it is one of the most, if not the most developed and technologically advanced cities in the entire world. The crime has been significantly reduced and it has become a major exporting city. Geography Climate Vicenza has a Tropical wet-and-dry climate. The annual mean temperature is 27 °C while monthly mean temperatures range from 13°C to 33°C. Summers are hot and humid with temperatures in the mid 30's and during dry spells the maximum temperatures often exceed 42 °C during May. Winter tends to last for nearly 3 months; just a week or so over 72 days; with seasonal lows dipping to 0°C–8°C during the fall of the year. The highest recorded temperature is about 46°C and lowest is -8°C. Summer mostly brings about dusty squalls followed by spells of thunderstorm and heavy rains lash the city, bringing relief from the humid heat. These thunderstorms are convective in nature. Hurricane impacts on the state occur once every 69-71 years, with major hurricane impacts every 130-132 years. Rainfall during the month of July, August and September are common and are brought about by the bay nearby; supplying the city with a rainfall of 1709 mm. The highest rainfall occurs during the monsoon in July; around 434 mm. The city receives 2501 hours of sunshine per annum, with the maximum sunlight occurring in April. Pollution was a major concern in Vicenza but recently the suspended particulate matter level has dropped to mid-lows from high. Vicenza is most famous for it's 'breeze' that flows almost throughout the year. Gentle breeze, loos, gales and several more types of winds blow in Vicenza. It has been called the "the land of wind" because of the presence of strong winds and gentle breeze all year; regardless of the weather and month. While Vicenza doesn't generally get colder than -3°C, the fast blowing winds there make the climate quite "chilly". Economy Culture Trivia * As a part of his deal with Lyn Zolga, Vicenza does not fall under Lyn's absolute monarchy and has it's own, proper, functional government; it can be called it's own free state. * Vicenza in real life, is a city in northeastern Italy. It is in the Veneto region at the northern base of the Monte Berico, where it straddles the Bacchiglione River. * Vicenza has the second-highest number of billionaires and millionaires among all cities in all of Ishgar. * The streets of Vicenza are generally patrolled and surveillance by both Foxbots and Canidanaughts.